The Bourne Coalition 007
by Harlequin Fiction
Summary: One year after the events of "SkyFall" (5 years after the events of Quantum of Solace/The Bourne Ultimatum), David Webb, or as he was known six years ago, Jason Bourne, returns to London, England after a failed attempt on his life from an assassin. Gareth Mallory, MI6's new M, aware of the violence that follows Bourne, assigns the task of following him to Agent 007, James Bond.


**A Note to the Reader(s): This is my first attempt at a crossover story, and I hope (if this is successful) it won't be my last. The story you are about to read is about if James Bond met Jason Bourne (The Bond franchise owned by EON and MGM & The Bourne franchise owned by Universal Pictures). This first chapter is somewhat of a prologue, containing the Waterloo assassination scene from The Bourne Ultimatum and the epilogue of Quantum of Solace. This is mainly due to wanting the readers to understand what the characters are like and what they have gone through (also so I don't have to throw in pointless exposition in the middle of the story). The end of this chapter is when more originality and the start to this story begins. The two characters do not meet in the first chapter, and... maybe not the second either, but they will eventually.**

**I would also love any suggestions in the future from readers in their reviews/private messages as to what they want and expect from this crossover (and I will give credit if I use any). So without further-a-do, I present...**

**The Bourne Coalition**

**Waterloo Station - London, England  
1406 Hours**

_Blackbriar_. The name kept repeating over and over again in Bourne's head as he kept moving at a steady, quick-walk pace. _What is Blackbriar?_ he continued thinking to himself. He was near the west entrance of Waterloo Station in London, England. His thoughts troubled him, but quickly his instincts to act kicked in as he saw two men with wandering eyes in the Waterloo crowd. _Provocateurs_. They were both tall, around six feet. They both had grey-brown, buzzed haircuts, and one was wearing a green jacket while the other wore a brown coat. They were after Ross.

Simon Ross was an English reporter for _the_ _Guardian_. Before he wrote the article about Bourne, he was practically nobody, but now... he was a target. His articles and knowledge of Treadstone and Blackbriar made him a threat to the CIA's name, and they already had eyes on him before Bourne managed to get in contact with him by slipping a cellphone he paid for at the station into his coat pocket. He then called and revealed to Ross just how much trouble he was currently in.

The two agents looking for Ross were nearly in a line of sight of their target; Bourne could see. Bourne reached for the mic that was in contact with the phone he gave to Ross.

"Tie your shoe," said Bourne. "Tie your shoe right now. Tie your shoe," he repeated.

Ross began to kneel, out of the agents' sight, as he held the phone in his right hand, while a brown, leather bag with the evidence of Blackbriar's existence was slung over his left shoulder. "Oh, shit," he exclaimed. He looked around, seeing the two men after him wandering in the crowd as he continued pretending to tie his shoe. He looked around, seeing if he was clear.

"Wait," Bourne ordered on his microphone. "Wait."

Ross looked over his right shoulder and saw that the two agents were moving away from the position they held. Bourne looked at a steel pillar ahead of him, waiting for a surveillance camera to turn away from his position. It started turning.

"Alright," said Jason, "I'm gonna walk by you, and I want you to move along the far wall to your left." Ross glanced to his left. Bourne started walking in his direction. "In 4 – 3 – 2 – 1... stand up." Ross complied. "That's it," said Bourne as he passed by Ross' left shoulder.

* * *

Noah Vosen, CIA Deputy Director of Operation Blackbriar, stood in the under cover bureau of the CIA located in New York. The room he was in was currently showing all the camera angles within Waterloo Station on the plentiful amount of display monitors at the back of the room. His eyes were wide with anxiety. If Ross managed to get out and publish the information he recently acquired, it would all be over. Blackbriar, the Treadstone cover-up, and his career. The analysts did all they could at their keyboards to locate Ross' movements.

"Where the hell is he," questioned Vosen. "We cannot afford to lose this guy, people!"

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen..."_ the voice of an English lady on the intercom at Waterloo began to say. Bourne looked ahead of him as the intercom continued its messaging. He saw another camera planted against a brick wall and a boxed sign with a logo on it. It was facing his right direction.

"All right, that line you're on is good," stated Bourne to Ross on his mic. "Stay on that line. Stay on that line." Ross looked all around him in fright and uncertainty. As he could hear the many people in Waterloo Station talking, he looked ahead of him and noticed a janitor with a metal cart. The "Caution: Wet Floor" sign and a bin full of cleaner on the cart blocked Ross' vision of what else was behind it. _Could there be a gun on there?_ The janitor continued wheeling the cart towards him.

Ross couldn't conceal his concern anymore. "Oh, the bin man, I think he's one of them," he exclaimed to Bourne on his phone. Bourne turned to his left immediately to see if he missed a follower.

"The garbage man," asked Bourne. He looked carefully at everything about the "bin man." The way he was looking, the way he walked, his stance... everything. Nothing about him matched up with what trainee assassins were taught how to act... just as he once was, ...but that was a long time ago. "Negative," assured Bourne.

Ross could see the janitor reaching into the cart, slowly. "Oh, Jesus," said Ross, "Jesus! He's reaching for something." The feeling of terror grew in Ross' mind. He nearly wanted to scream out. "Oh, God, he's got a gun," Ross speculated.

"Stay on the line," replied Bourne. If Ross broke down in view of the public, their cover would be blown.

"He's got a gun," exclaimed Ross, and he repeated "He's got a gun!"

"Stay on the line. Do not deviate," Bourne was instructing, but it was already too late. Ross began running to the right. Bourne looked up and saw a camera pointing straight forward in the direction that Ross was running to.

* * *

The reporter showed up on the CIA display screen, running in paranoia.

"Okay, there he is," exclaimed the lead analyst of the operation.

"There he is," repeated Vosen.

"Here he goes. Grab Team A Go," shouted the lead analyst.

Vosen turned to him. "He's still talking to somebody."

"He's getting instructions," said the lead analyst, "Jimmy, get me the conversation." The other analysts began working. "Come on, lock the box. Lock the box. Move in, Grab Team C."

* * *

Bourne noticed the two operatives from before heading in Ross' direction.

Ross was breathing heavily, scared and still walking fast. Bourne's voice came through the phone. "Hurry, Ross," said Bourne, "We gotta move."

Jason saw Ross heading to a kiosk. There was a shop straight ahead called _Delice de France Pátisserie – Boulangerie_. "Okay," said Bourne, "move through this crowd. Move through this crowd. Get under cover right now. Move through this crowd."

* * *

Paz, the assassin with the brown jacket and a backpack, separated from the other operative and entered a door for maintenance workers. He went up a flight of stairs and made his way through a corridor lined with white, brick walls.

* * *

Bourne looked at Ross' progress, then checked a few meters behind him. He noticed the operative with the green jacket pulling something out from his jacket's pocket. It flicked a blade out of its grip.

"Get in the store," Bourne quickly instructed.

Ross quickly glanced back, noticing the man with the green jacket pushing through to him. "There's someone on your tail," said Bourne, "Get in the store."

Bourne walked around a magazine stand. He looked to his mic. "You're gonna proceed out the east exit. That's to your right as you come into the store." Bourne stood near the entrance to the store, where Ross would soon be.

Ross looked behind himself again. The agent with the knife was still following, and getting closer every second. As Ross entered the store, he passed a small stand with tabloids, where Bourne stood waiting. In a flash, Bourne stepped out to the side of the stand after Ross had passed it and grabbed the agent's hand with the knife in it. He quickly flipped his wrist and did a quick jab into the chest with the blade, straight into his diaphragm on his side. Bourne laid him on a bench by an advertisement stand and quickly started moving again. He observed the several stores lined up in the station.

"Head into the liquor store in front of you," advised Bourne.

Ross obeyed as he entered. He listened intently to the phone. "Go into the back and lock the door," said Bourne on the phone.

* * *

An analyst at his computer turned to Vosen with news about the operative Jason stabbed.

"Mobile Four is down."

Vosen looked all around the displays, not finding Ross on any of the screens. "This guy's got help," Vosen stated. "Tell me when the asset's in the nest."

Ross got to the back of the liquor store and shut the door, locking it behind him. Jason could see two other provocateurs heading to the back.

"Get me a feed in there," shouted the lead analyst in the display room. "I want Grab Team C in there. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

Bourne observed the two operatives as they jiggled the door handle. They quickly got out of the store and went to Bourne's right, looking for an access door. Bourne followed.

"Team Four is mobile," stated one of the agents on his walkee-talkie.

The agent Jason was following found an access door. He entered it, and before it closed, Jason quickly grabbed it and continued his pursuit.

* * *

Ross walked down the corridor the liquor store door led to. Up ahead were a few steps down, leading to another hall on the right. An agent emerged from the hall to the right and he quickly aimed his SIG-P229 Pistol at Ross. Bourne quickly popped out from behind the agent and smacked down hard on his arms. He dropped the gun. Bourne then grabbed him from the back of his jacket and threw him against the wall, punching a high area on his spinal chord. He was subdued.

Bourne turned around to see Ross lowering his arms from a cowering pose to a look of astonishment of Jason's shear brutality. Jason quickly grabbed Ross and pulled him down the stairs, away from the door he was standing next to. As another operative emerged from the door he just pulled Ross away from, he was ready and applied a quickly chop with his flattened hand to the agent's jugular, followed by a punch to the low stomach area. He fell back in pain.

Another agent came into the hallway, this time through a door behind Bourne. His arm was outstretched as he held a gun in his hand. Bourne quickly grabbed the underside of his elbow and flung him around and sent him colliding into the agent that was still in pain. He then flung him over his shoulder and onto the stairs. Now Jason had the gun.

The agent who he flung the subdued operative into stood and launched himself at Bourne, trying to get hold of the gun, but Bourne managed to punch him twice on his right shoulder. Jason could hear another agent coming into the hallway from behind. He spun the agent that tried to get his pistol around and used him as a shield. The agent couldn't get a clear shot, and in his hesitation, Bourne was able to hit him up against the wall with the assassin he had a grip on. The agent hit his wrist on the corner of the wall, forcing him to drop the gun. Bourne punched him once in the thorax and he fell in an unconscious state.

He took the only agent left and spun him over, hitting the stairs hard. He cringed his back and face in immense pain, but he wasn't out. Jason leaned over to where the other agent fumbled his pistol. He picked it up and with one, powerful stroke pistol-whipped the agent in the face, subdued.

Jason walked down the few steps to Ross, who Bourne could tell was in shock. Something caught Bourne's eye in the top right corner of the hallway. He looked up and saw a camera watching them.

* * *

In the CIA bureau of the New York building, Vosen and the analysts stood in awe and worry to what they just witnessed. Bourne on the display led Ross out of the camera's view.

"Jesus Christ," said Vosen as he began nodding to him understanding the situation at hand. "That's Jason Bourne."

"He's picking us apart," said the lead analyst. "Do you think he's the source?"

Vosen nodded. "He's got to be." Vosen thought on their next move. "Block all the exits... give the asset a green light. ...Take them both out."

* * *

Paz continued down another access hallway. It would lead to the advertisement board shutters. He climbed a small ladder to another level. He was located directly behind the ad shutters. The perfect vantage point.

* * *

Bourne was leading Ross to another section of the hallway. They reached a steel door with a circular window on its high center.

"Stay there," ordered Bourne. He observed the Waterloo crowd outside the window. "I'm gonna get us outta here. You gotta do exactly what I say." Ross was typing something in on his phone when Bourne looked back to see him. He approached Ross, annoyed with his intentions.

"This isn't some story in a newspaper," said Bourne. "This is real! You understand me?"

Ross nodded. "Okay."

Bourne exited the hall door and looked all around as he moved through the station.

* * *

Paz was unpacking all the assembling pieces to his SG-552 Commando assault rifle from his backpack. He twisted the silencer onto the barrel.

* * *

"Call all agents back," said Vosen to the team. "Give Bourne's location at the back of the store to the asset."

"Yes, sir," confirmed an analyst.

* * *

As Bourne moved among the crowd, he saw several people reaching for their ears. They began to move away from their position. Away from Bourne. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Paz inserted the magazine into his fully assembled rifle. He mounted it on a stand. His phone beeped twice. He checked. The phone lit the words "Incoming Tasking." It then displayed two pictures of the targets. On the left was a picture of Jason Bourne, and to the right, Simon Ross. Paz memorized their faces and readied himself as the ad shutters opened to a view of the station.

* * *

Vosen was still watching the display of Waterloo. "Kill the cameras."

* * *

Jason could see all the surveillance cameras in Waterloo station suddenly look to one side then down_. They're being switched off._

"Bourne?" The voice was Ross on his phone. Bourne held the mic to his mouth.

"Wait," said Bourne. "Something's not right."

Ross looked out the circular window of the door he was still standing by.

"I can see the entrance from here," said Ross. "If I go now, I can make it."

* * *

Paz loaded the sniper round. It double-clicked into place as he aimed down his scope at a steel door with a circular window.

* * *

"Bourne," asked Ross.

Jason looked all around. Something was about to happen. "Just stay where you are," Bourne said.

"I don't think we should wait," said Ross on his phone. As Bourne heard Ross say this, he noticed the advertisement shutters high in the walls of Waterloo Station. As Bourne was realizing what was going on, Ross spoke again on his phone.

"I think someone's coming. ...I'm going for it!"

Bourne began running for the door where Ross was at. "No, no, no, no, no!" But Bourne was too late.

Ross burst through the door.

* * *

Movement came from the steel door Paz was aimed at. He pulled the trigger.

A cloudy trail of red spewed from Ross' forehead.

* * *

**Утешение Apartment Complex - Kazan, Russia  
2104 Hours**

Yusef Kabira, one of Quantum's many members, opened the door to his apartment in Kazan, Russia. He was leading his current target for seduction, Corrine Veneau, to his apartment. He flicked on the lights of his apartment. He now saw that he was not alone.

As he turned to see the room, Yusef noticed a tall man with short, brownish-blond hair and bright, grey-blue eyes. He wore a black black trench coat and was holding a Walther PPK in the grip of his leather gloves. He had been sitting in a chair behind shelves on the side of the room.

"Sit down."

As Corrine turned around from closing the door, she heard the voice. She saw him too. "Sit down," he shouted.

"It's okay, baby," assured Yusef to Corrine as she held his right elbow. The two walked over to a sofa near the opposite side of the room the man in the trench coat was facing. They sat.

Bond stood up, his PPK aimed at Yusef. Kabira was tall. He had short brown hair, had a slight indent in the skin bellow his right eye, and wore a black leather coat. Bond stood gazing at him. _So this was the man that betrayed the trust of the woman who loved him_. Yusef Kabira's job in Quantum was to seduce high-ranking women with valuable connections. After that, Quantum would fake his abduction and hold him for a ransom to the woman who thought she loved him, Vesper being the latest of them.

Vesper Lynd was a liaison agent from the HM Treasury's Financial Action Task Force. She and Bond were assigned at Casino Royale to stop LeChiffre, a poker mastermind from winning a Texas hold-'em game that would give him money to finance Quantum's terrorist plots, as well as to pay off debts to freedom fighters from Uganda who used Quantum as an investments agency. LeChiffre, however, double-crossed their trust and used that money, betting that the stocks of air-flights would lower. He attempted to blow up an aircraft at a Miami airport to ensure they would, but he failed to due to Bond's interference.

After winning the poker match, Bond transferred the money into a Swiss bank account. After being tortured and nearly dying, Vesper and Bond became lovers. It was too good to be true, however, because Vesper was a victim of Kabira's deception, and she stole the money from the account to pay the ransom off. Bond fought to get to her and the case of money, but due to the building they were in collapsing into the waters of Venice all around them, Vesper died, drowning in a sunken elevator shaft, not even wanting to be rescued due to her guilt of betraying her and Bond's love.

Bond was sickened by Kabira's work, and yet at the same time was reminded a little of his own profession. Bond's attention turned to the Canadian agent. She had dark brown-red hair and wore a black shirt and pants.

"You're Canadian," asked Bond. "You work in Canadian intelligence?"

Corrine remained silent.

"It's all right. I know you do," said Bond. "And knowing this man, I'd guess you have access to some very sensitive material, which you're gonna be forced to give up. His life will be threatened, and because you love him, you won't hesitate."

The Canadian agent still remained silent, stunned and saddened. Bond noticed the piece of jewelry around her neck. An Algerian love knot.

"It's a beautiful necklace," said Bond. "Did he give it to you?"

Once again, Corrine was silent. "I have one just like it," said Bond as he let Vesper's love knot slide through his hand, letting it dangle as he clutched its chain. "He gave it to a friend of mine. Someone very close to me. ...Your name is?"

Finally, she spoke out. "Corrine."

"Corrine. Corrine, I suggest you leave now," said Bond with a small, reassuring smile. "You contact your people, and you tell them to check their seals. They have a leak. Do it now, please. ...This man and I have some unfinished business."

Corrine got up from the sofa, grabbing her coat and went to the door. "Thank you," she said softly as she exited. The door clicked shut. Bond was still aiming his PPK at Kabira, gazing as he decided his fate.

"Please," said Kabira, "Make it quick."

* * *

Bond exited the apartment complex. Two other agents walked in afterwards. M stood waiting for him.

"Is he still alive," M asked.

"He is," Bond confirmed.

"I'm surprised," she stated. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"Good. ...I assume you have no regrets."

"I don't," said Bond. "What about you?"

"Of course not," she replied. "That would be unprofessional. They found Greene dead... in the middle of the Bolivian desert of all places. Two bullets in the back of his skull."

_Quantum must have found out_. Dominic Greene recently tried to sell the role of leadership of Bolivia to the exiled General Medrano by promising an overthrow of its government to give him a chance to become its president. However, Greene held back the information that he was damming a large percentage of Bolivia's water supply in the deserts' underground sinkholes, making Medrano pay higher interest rates to make Greene's company the nation's water provider.

Bond managed to interfere with the deal along with Camille Montes, who held a grudge against Medrano since she was a child. She killed Medrano, her and Bond escaped, and Bond left Greene alone in the desert with nothing but a can of motor oil, stating to Greene, _"I'd bet you make it twenty miles before you consider drinking that."_ "They found motor oil in his stomach," stated M. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Wish I could help," replied Bond.

"You'll be glad to know, I straightened things out with the Americans. Your friend, Leiter's been promoted. He replaced Beam."

"Well, then the right people kept their jobs."

"Something like that."

"Congratulations," said Bond. "You were right."

"About what," she asked.

"About Vesper," he answered. "Ma'am." He walked past M.

"Bond."

Bond turned.

"I need you back," said M.

"I never left." Bond turned away again, and as he walked away, he released his grip on Vesper's love knot, letting it fall into the snow-coated ground.

* * *

**Domodedovo International Airport, Russia  
0816 Hours**

Bond sat at the bar counter at Domodedovo International Airport, located near the southeast of Moscow. He held a Vodka Tonic in his hand. His flight was scheduled to leave in approximately fourteen minutes.

Bond was lost in thought. For the last two nights, he stayed in Moscow, finding that he was able to sleep well for the first time in a very long time. Perhaps it was because he had finally let Vesper go. He had forgiven her, forgiven himself, and had finally found his own solace. He downed the rest of his drink.

"_The president convened an emergency cabinet meeting today to discuss the growing scandal over an alleged government assassination program, code-named Blackbriar,"_ stated an American voice playing on the television in the bar. Bond looked up and saw the MSNBC news bulletin about the story. "_CIA Director, Ezra Kramer_," said the reporter,"_is under criminal investigation for authorizing the program, which in several cases may have even targeted US citizens._"

_Felix has to be going through a lot of paperwork right about now. _thought Bond. Bond met Felix Leiter at Casino Royale, after being eliminated from the poker match due to his own cockiness. When LeChiffre made him lose all his money, Bond was prepared to do things the old fashioned way and take him out with a silver kitchen knife, but that's when Felix got involved. Felix told Bond about him working for the CIA and stating that they wanted LeChiffre in custody too.

Leiter knew that he himself did not have the poker skills to beat LeChiffre, but if anybody did, it was Bond. They made a deal that he (on behalf of the CIA) would pay to keep Bond in the match if the CIA got hold of LeChiffre afterwards. While Bond did win, plans changed when LeChiffre was killed by a member of the then unknown, Quantum.

Felix helped Bond out again when he informed that he and his partner, Beam, were sent to make a deal with Dominic Greene. The deal was that the CIA would turn a blind eye on the status of Bolivia in exchange for any oil or valuables found in the Bolivian desert. Felix told Bond about the deal as well as the location of Greene's desert hotel hideout, La Perla de las Dunas. _If the CIA keeps what they're doing up, Felix could become CIA Director in no time._

"_Two agency officials have already been arrested."_ continued the reporter. _"Dr. Albert Hirsch, the alleged mastermind of the Blackbriar program, and CIA Deputy Director Noah Vosen, the program's operational chief. Meanwhile, mystery surrounds the fate of David Webb, also known as Jason Bourne, the source behind the exposure of the Blackbriar program. It's been reported that Webb was shot and fell from a Manhattan rooftop into the East River ten stories below. However, after a three-day search, Webb's body has yet to be found."_

Bond released a slight smile at the prospect of surviving a fall of about 100 feet after being shot (not expecting that he would do just the same four years later after being shot off a train while trying to reclaim a list of undercover agents from a highly skilled mercenary in Istanbul). _Maybe, just maybe he could have survived._

Behind the bar counter, the bartender approached Bond. "Will that be all, sir?" he asked in Russian.  
Bond thought. In Russian, he replied "One last drink. ...Three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, and half a measure of Kina Lillet... shaken, not stirred."


End file.
